


you're everywhere that i've ever known

by kamunamis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis/pseuds/kamunamis
Summary: kageyama celebrates hinata's birthday.... a week late
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	you're everywhere that i've ever known

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday hinata i love you <3
> 
> thank you tara for beta'ing

It’s a quiet afternoon, and Shouyou is sitting in his room reading manga. He’s supposed to be watching over Natsu, but she’s busy doing her own thing anyway. He suddenly hears the doorbell ring, and Natsu runs down to open the door.

She yells that one of his friends is there to see him, the “tall angry one.” Although Shouyou has two tall and angry friends, he knows which one she’s talking about. Shouyou drops the manga on the floor, not really caring about where he left off. He’s read the story several times anyway, so he knows what’s happening.

He runs down the stairs to see Kageyama standing at the entrance, sopping wet and awkwardly holding a tiny box with a cupcake in it. He beams. “Kageyama!”

“Hey,” Kageyama says. “Happy late birthday. Sorry I wasn’t here for your birthday last week,” he mumbles.

Shouyou waves him off. “Don’t worry about it.” Kageyama and his parents were visiting his sister in some other town. Shouyou doesn’t remember the details. He hugs Kageyama tightly, getting his own clothes wet as well. “Glad you’re here now though.”

When they pull apart, Shouyou takes the cupcake from Kageyama and scarfs it down. “You didn’t have to come here in the rain though,” he says, with his mouth still full.

Kageyama huffs. “I care about you, dumbass.”

“So do I!” Shouyou retorts. “Which means don’t go walking in the rain without an umbrella, stupid-Kageyama!” he says, making an angry face. There’s no bite to his tone though, and Kageyama laughs softly.

Shouyou laughs as well before kissing him on the cheek. Natsu makes an _ick_ noise when she sees them, reminding Shouyou that she’s still here, although she leaves a moment later.

Kageyama takes off his wet hoodie and Shouyou takes it to hang it in the bathroom to dry before they sit on the couch together.

“What were you doing before I got here?” Kageyama asks, and Shouyou shrugs.

“Nothing much. We could watch a movie together,” Shouyou suggests, and Kageyama nods. “When did you get here?”

“Just now,” Kageyama answers. “After I got out of the airport, I bought the cupcake and then rushed here.”

Shouyou blushes, and Kageyama can see the way his eyes light up. “You’re so sweet, Kageyama!”

“ _Oi_ ,” Kageyama says, nudging him in the ribs.

Shouyou just sticks his tongue out. “I love you.”

“Love you too, dumbass,” Kageyama says fondly, and Shouyou leans his head on Kageyama’s chest as they cuddle while watching the movie together.


End file.
